Latidos del Corazón (Heartbeat)
by kurussu
Summary: Hyuga Hinata a pesar de haber tenido una relación jamas sintió amor por Menma, lo que ocasionó que el encontrara a alguien más. Uzumaki Naruto solo entablaba relaciones por no sentirse solo, pero nunca por amor. Pero el destino es impredecible, no existen las coincidencias. Estos dos jovenes se encontrarán de una manera común, pero los sentimientos del uno por el otro serán tan
1. Prologo

_Gone – Karliene (Snow White and the Huntsman)_

Un año atrás esto sucedió

 _-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Que acaso no éramos felices? Yo pensé que si lo éramos, después de tanto tiempo._

 _-Yo sí lo era, pero tú sabes cuál es mi principal motivo para tomar esta decisión._

La chica a la que estaba viendo se quedó en silencio y bajo su mirada para que no viera que se sentía culpable.

 _-Lo diré claro y fuerte para que de una vez lo aceptes. Tu nunca sentiste amor por mí, quizá cariño pero nunca amor._

Los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a soltar una que otra lagrima.

 _-Siempre estuviste conmigo cuando yo más te necesité y te lo agradezco de corazón, pero el hecho de que tú nunca me amaste fue matando el amor que yo sí te tenía, es por eso que he encontrado a otra persona que si corresponde a mis sentimientos._

El muchacho camino hacia la chica delante de él y la abrazo, devolviéndole las promesas antes pactadas en ese simple acto.

 _-Espero que algún día encuentres al indicado. Mucha suerte Hinata._

El chico la soltó y dándole la espalda se alejó de aquel lugar.

 _-Buena suerte, Menma…_

En el otro lado del mundo cuatro meses antes del momento actual

-La verdad es que solo te veo como una amiga

-Pero yo a ti sí te amo

-Escucha Shion, regresaré a Japón, así que busca a alguien que te valore más que yo, no quiero seguirte lastimando. Se feliz.

El joven dejaba a una rubia con el alma destrozada, ni tiempo de hablar le dio, solo sabía que aquella chica no era para él, y que en algún lugar su destino ya estaba decidido.

El hilo rojo del destino ahora comenzaba a destensarse y pronto los extremos se encontrarían cara a cara.


	2. Un nuevo comeinzo

**_Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo_**

 _Welcome Home - Radical Face_

Un chico rubio de ojos azules arribaba al aeropuerto de Japón. Hacía un poco de frío pues la primavera apenas llegaría y el viento helado del invierno todavía no desaparecía del todo. Las clases pronto comenzarían y las universidades pronto abrirían sus puertas a sus nuevos estudiantes.

Hacía mucho tiempo Uzumaki Naruto no ponía un pie en su país natal, pues a la edad de 14 años sus padres murieron trágicamente en un accidente de auto, lo que lo obligó a irse a vivir con su padrino a los EU. Aunque la familia de su prima había ofrecido cuidarlo este se negó pues bien se dice que "el muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apesta". Así que su única opción era América.

-Naruto!

Alguien gritaba su nombre a lo lejos. Al voltear y ver quien lo llamaba vio a una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes que corría hacia él. Su nombre era Haruno Sakura.

-Bienvenido a casa – dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias por recibirme, Sakura chan

-No te olvides de mí, dobe.

Un chico de cabello negro azabache y piel clara se acercaba a el con las manos en los bolsillos, una pose que había adoptado desde los 12. Su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke.

-Sasuke, teme, cómo olvidarme de ti si estabas presente en cada pesadilla que tenía jajaja – reía Naruto.

-Hmp – el pelinegro solo respondía así cuando Naruto le hacía alguna broma y le causaba gracia, pero no quería dejar que los demás vieran que le daban risa las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Debes de estar cansado de un vuelo muy largo, así que vamos, nos contarás los detalles de camino al departamento de Sasuke kun – dijo Sakura.

-¿ A caso ya vives solo? – pregunto el recién llegado.

-Sí, mis padres se mudaron a la prefectura de Nagano, según porque querían más tranquilidad y tiempo para ellos dos y mi hermano sabes que está en Inglaterra, se casó y se mudó a Londres. Así que vivirás conmigo – respondió el mejor amigo del rubio mientras subían las maletas a la cajuela del taxi.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura habían sido mejores amigos desde los 6 años siempre estaban juntos. Pero todo cambió cuando entraron a secundaria. Sakura había comenzado a sentir algo por Sasuke mientras Naruto, al no querer perder contra su amigo y eterno rival, trataba de impresionar a Sakura, quien no le hacía mucho caso y siempre lo rechazaba.

Ahora después de mucho tiempo Sakura y Sasuke por fin estaban juntos, porque aunque no lo pareciera, el pelinegro también sentía algo por la ojiverde.

Durante el camino Naruto solo veía por la ventana recordando algunos lugares que pasaban y otros que no recordaba. La ciudad de Konoha originalmente no era muy grande, pero ahora que el tiempo pasó se había vuelto mucho más grande de cómo era cuando el rubio de mudo. Era avanzada en tecnología, había muchos rascacielos y las calles siempre estaban limpias y con mucha gente, nada que ver con EU.

-Y dime Naruto, ya te llego la carta de la universidad – preguntaba su amiga.

-si – dijo el rubio sacando un sobre membretado con el símbolo de la Universidad de Konoha – me aceptaron-

\- ¿Ya sabes que estudiar?

\- Música, que no es obvio – dio Naruto señalando la guitarra - ¿y tú?

-Medicina, ya sabes que soy toda una cerebrito – presumió la pelirosa

-¿y tú, sasuke?

\- Física – contestaba el chico sin mucho ánimo.

\- Entonces no estaremos juntos después de todo – dijo el rubio con un poco de tristeza.

\- Viviremos cerca, mi departamento está un piso arriba del suyo – sonrió su amiga – el edificio es para puros estudiantes. Pero ya no hablemos de eso, dime, conseguiste alguna chica en América o sigue sin haber alguien que te tolere.

\- sí, tuve una

-¿tuviste? Entonces tú y ella…

-Sí, terminamos. Fue hace como 4 meses que nos dejamos. Resultó muy tsundere para mi gusto. Me daba más miedo que confianza.

-Quizá aquí encuentres a la indicada, usuratonkachi – le decía su amigo sin verlo a la cara, era obvio que estaba escondiendo una sonrisa.

\- Pues entonces no se diga más, esta noche saldremos en busca de una chica para Naruto – dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara – conozco un club muy bueno y no va gente vulgar ahí, es muy exclusivo.

\- Tan exclusivo que solo hemos podido entrar dos veces desde hace 2 años – dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

\- Sasuke kun, que malo – lloriqueo la pelirosa.

Al mismo tiempo, del otro lado de la ciudad, una chica con el cabello largo y azul disfrutaba del día, sentada bajo un árbol. A pesar del poco frío que hacía, era un día soleado. En su casa no se sentía tranquila, por lo que decidió cambiar de aires.

-Hinata – alguien gritaba su nombre

-Ino - su amiga ribia de ojos celeste se le acercaba para sentarse a su lado.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, dime, ¿te llegó la carta?

\- Sí – contestaba la peliazul – me aceptaron!

La chica sostenía un sobre membretado de la Universidad de Konoha.


	3. La chica de cabellos azules

Dreams – The Cranberries

Al mismo tiempo, del otro lado de la ciudad, una chica con el cabello largo y azulado disfrutaba del día, sentada bajo un árbol. A pesar del poco frío que hacía, era un día soleado. En su casa no se sentía tranquila, por lo que decidió cambiar de aires. Traía los audífonos con la música en volumen alto.

En los últimos meses ella se había esforzado mucho para ser aceptada en la Universidad. Las fechas en las que los resultados eran entregados ya habían alcanzado su caducidad y todos los aspirantes ya habían recibido sus cartas de aceptación o de rechazo. Durante estos días la joven había experimentado todo tipo de alteraciones: insomnio, falta de apetito, hipersensibilidad, entre otras cosas. Porque si la chica era súper sensible este factor se elevó a la décima potencia con toda esa presión.

-Hinata – alguien gritaba su nombre

-Ino - era su amiga rubia de ojos celeste se le acercaba para sentarse a su lado.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, dime, ¿te llegó la carta?

\- Sí – contestaba la peliazul – me aceptaron!

La chica sostenía un sobre membretado de la Universidad de Konoha.

-¿Por qué no pareces feliz? – preguntaba su amiga.

-Estoy mu

¿y feliz, enserio, es solo que… - Hinata bajó la mirada con un poco de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes – le sonrió Ino a su amiga mientras sacaba un sobre igual al de ella – yo también entre, así que no te preocupes por lo de estar sola, además vamos a ser compañeras de departamento, no te libraras tan fácil de mí.

\- Gracias – le decía la joven a su miga mientras se abrazaban.

Y así pasaron muchas horas hablando de lo grandiosa que sería la universidad, que el novio de Ino; Sai, también estaba en esa universidad, y de todo lo bueno que les deparaba el futuro.

-Por cierto, ¿no has pensado que quizá dentro de la facultad encontraras a ese chico especial?

-Claro que no, Ino, por ahora solo quiero enfocarme en la música.

-Pero llevas un año sin pareja, ¿segura que estas bien así? Si sigues de esa forma tu corazón se va a encoger – le decía la rubia a su amiga.

-Por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, y si se llega a presentar que lo haga de forma natural, no volveré a forzarme a estar con alguien.

Hinata decía esto mientras miraba al paisaje del parque, recordando el momento en que ella y Menma se separaron. Sintiéndose tan culpable como aque día.

-Ah no, no te vas a volver a deprimir por lo que pasó y para evitar que te sientas de esa forma vamos a salir esta noche – decía Ino a su amiga, más bien le estaba ordenando para ser más exactos.

\- Pero yo no tengo ganas de salir

\- Vamos a celebrar que nos aceptaron, porfavor, no digas que no otra vez, además el club donde está tocando Sai es muy bueno, vamos anda, di que sí, ¿siiiiii?

La chica de ojos perla no pudo negarse, le era difícil decirle que no a los demás, sobre todo a su mejor amiga, así que solo se resignó a que eta noche tendría que salir con Ino.

La rubia quedo de pasar por su amiga a las 9 de la noche, así que cuando Hinata llego del parque se dedicó a "ponerse linda" como decía su amiga. Tomo una ducha con jabón perfumado, hidrató bien su rostro y arreglo su cabello en unas ondas suaves acompañado de un maquillaje natural. Se puso un vestido algo suelto donde el top era de color negro y la falda de un color crema con una cinta atada como un moño en la cintura y para finalizar unas zapatillas negras sencillas. Aunque no le gustaba resaltar mucho a Hinata le gusta vestir de ese modo de vez en cuando y si en esta ocasión se vestía tan sencilla como siempre, seguro su amiga la mandaría a cambiarse.

Un timbre sonó en su casa. Se asomó por la ventana y vió que era su amiga que pasaba por ella en el coche de su novio.

-Hija, te buscan afuera – gritaba una voz masculina ya madura desde la planta baja.

-Ya voy papá – respondio la ojiperla

Hinata bajó con mucho cuidado de no caerse con los tacones.

Cuando su padre la vio se quedó un poco sorprendido, a su hija no le gustaba vestirse así a menos que fuera a un lugar importante o fuera una ocasión especial.

-No me veas así papá, me da un poco de pena – decía Hinata mientras acariciaba un mechón de cabello como tic nervioso.

-Es que cuando te arreglas así es como si viera a tu madre – le dijo Hiashi a su hija mayor mientras la abrazaba.

La madre de Hinata murió cuando ella era apenas una niña. Tenía una hermana menor que no recordaba bien a su madre, pues apenas comenzaba a caminar cuando esta murió, por lo que Hinata se hizo cargo de su cuidado y del de su padre.

-¿Van a ir a celebrar? Ya sabes, porque las aceptaron – decía el jefe de familia

-Sí, a un club donde trabaja Sai kun

-Cuidate mucho, Hinata, no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo.

-Dale un beso a Hanabi de mi parte, y dile que no se desvele porque mañana tiene examen.

Hinata se despidió de su padre quien la miró con orgullo, a pesar de llevar el control de la casa seguía manteniendo su esencia y gusto por las cosas de su edad. "Como debe ser" pensaba Hyuga Hiashi.

Hinata sabía que este tipo de lugares no eran su estilo, ella prefería lugares más tranquilos, como el parque o la pequeña cafetería estilo parisino que estaba cerca de su casa, pero había que aceptarlo, aquel club no estaba nada mal y la música que ponía el DJ desde afuera sonaba bien.

En la entrada del lugar ni la ojiperla ni su amiga tuvieron que hacer fila gracias a que Ino era novia del DJ, osea Sai. De pronro Hinata sintió como si alguien la observara, provocando que volteara a buscar quien la observaba de esa manera.

-Hinata, ¿te sucede algo?- preguntaba su amiga

-No, todo está bie – dijo la chica tratando de despejar su cabeza mientras entraban al club.

Mientras tanto en la fila alguien la seguía con la mirada atsa perderla de vista.

-Dobe, ¿a quién vez? – preguntaba Sasuke con curiosidad dándose cuenta de la actitud de su amigo

-A nadie – Naruto decía esto sin apartar su mirada de la entrada donde auqella chico había desaparecido.


	4. Cuerpo a cuerpo, boca a boca

_Lean ON – Major Lazer ft Mo_

El ambiente del lugar, a pesar de ser un club era bastante decente y para la tranquilidad de la Hyuga, incluso un poco acogedor que resulta raro para un lugar donde la gente va a bailar, conocer gente y embriagarse, algunos moderadamente, otros no tanto.

De fondo se escuchaba una canción que le gustaba a Hinata, pero por desgracia o por fortuna para algunos, ella se encontraba sola pues su amiga con su novio de apariencia pálida; así que el ir a la pista no era una opción, no bailaría con nadie que no conociera.

-Por fin pudimos entrar - decía Sakura subiendo inmediatamente a un balcón en el que se podía ver toda la pista – vamos a bailar, Sasuke kun - decía la pelirosa arrastrando a su novio a la pista

Mientras el Uzumaki veía como su amigo le dedicaba una seña de "no tengo otra opción", comenzó a ver por los alrededores del club si muchos ánimos. Muchas se acercaban a él preguntándole si quería bailar a lo que el muy serio les contestaba que no, alejando así a todas las mujeres que lo invitaban. Porque había que aceptarlo, el rubio era atractivo, no, más que atractivo, él era el tipo del que cualquier chica quiere tener a su lado, todo un DIOS!

De pronto la vista de Naruto se fijó en cierta peliazul sentada en la barra, que contemplaba su bebida como no queriendo estar ahí por más tiempo. Él sabía que tenía ganas de acercarse a ella, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué esta chica lo atrae como imán a un metal? Era hermosa, intrigante y curiosamente el rubio se sorprendió pensando que ella era totalmente su tipo, sin contar su buen físico y la dulzura de sus expresiones. ¿Y ahora que hacía?

Naruto ya sabía que era hermosa, ya sabía que quería acercarse y sobre todo sabía que no la dejaría ir sin por lo menos saber su nombre y su número telefónico. Así que se armó de valor, y bajó las escaleras de aquel balcón hasta quedar tras ella.

-Disculpa… - _"Y ahora que digo, no puedo quedar como un tonto. Tiene que ser algo ingenioso y simpático a la vez, algo inteligente pero sin ser presumido. Aaaaaaah! (grito interno) por qué me cuenta tanto trabajo acercarme, jamás me había pasado. Piensa Naruto, piensa"…_ \- ¿me podrías dar tu hora por favor? – _"¿qué? ¿Eso es lo más astuto y galante que pudiste pensar? Quedé como tonto"…_

-Son las 11:30 – respondió la ojiperla, volteando a ver a la persona detrás de ella.

"Oh por dios, ¿es Menma? No eso es imposible, él tiene el cabello más corto y además…"

-Disculpa, ¿vienes sola? – le preguntó el rubio

-Con mi amiga pero está bailando – la chica lo veía directamente a los ojos, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy obvia bajó la mirada para que el chico no viera su evidente sonrojo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó Naruto muy dulcemente

-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata – le contesto la chica mientras alzaba su vista lentamente con un poco de timidez, cosa que le pareció tierno a Naruto.

Pero, al ver sus ojos, sus aperlados ojos, todo lo que estuvo mentalmente controlándose para no ser impulsivo y mantenerse tranquilo se vino abajo, su mirada era hipnotizante para él, como si ella pudiera ver a través de toda barrera.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto - le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Y pasó lo inevitable. Los dos extremos del hilo rojo del destino estaban frente a frente. Como si todo se detuviera y acelerara a la vez, los chicos que acababan de conocerse se conectaban en un instante, sintiendo esa descarga eléctrica que te dice que no volverás a ser la misma persona nunca más.

-¿Q..quieres b..bailar conmigo? – el Uzumaki apenas puso controlar sus nervios.

-S..si – le respondía la peliazul de la misma forma y en el mismo estado.

Ambos chicos, sin soltarse de la mano, se abrieron paso al medio de la pista, afortunadamente la canción que iban a bailar era una que les gustaba a los dos, una melodía no tan rápida donde los dos podían disfrutar de estar uno muy pero muy cerca del otro.

Naruto tomo de la cintura a Hinata, atrayéndola hacia él. "¿te molesta si hago esto?" preguntó el rubio a lo que Hinata se negó. La chica puso muy tímidamente sus manos en el marcado pecho del rubio, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco. Él era parecido un poco a su ex novio, pero este chico despertaba lo que nadie le había hecho sentir hasta ahora.

Ambos se movían al ritmo de la música. Ella movía su cintura con suavidad y sensualidad, como si fuera solo para él. Naruto atraía más a la chica hacia su cuerpo. La ojiperla no dijo nada y siguió bailando en señal de aprobación.

Hinata jamás había bailado así con nadie, ni en la soledad de su cuarto, ni en sus más locos sueños.

Ambos notaban la respiración del otro, sentían sus latidos, sus cuerpos estaban en sincronía, como si amoldaran perfectamente.

 _Latch - Disclosure_

La canción cambió*, la letra y el ritmo hacían que sus rostros estuvieran cada vez más cerca, que el tiempo a su alrededor se congelara, que el contacto de su piel fuera adictiva, que la respiración y el corazón de ambos se acelerara.

"¿Qué me pasa?, ni siquiera lo conozco, pero no importa, me siento viva con él"…

"Voy a besarla, sí, ya no aguanto más"…

Y mientras sus miradas se hacían cada vez más cálidas y sus rostros se inclinaban entre respiraciones agitadas y una extraña sensación en el pecho, ambos se sumieron en un beso.

Pero un beso cualquiera, no un beso de aventura ni uno casual. Ese era un beso de esos que comienzan torpes, que poco a poco se tornan traviesos y que si no los detienes desembocan en deseo y lujuria.

Ambos se acariciaban el rostro. Ella enredaba sus dedos en el rubio cabello del chico mientras jugaba con él. Naruto la tomaba con un poco más de fuerza por la cintura, aferrándola más a él. Ya nadie los podía parar. Y aunque se les cortaba el aire eso no los detuvo. Supieron desde ese instante que ya no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, sin esos besos embriagadores.

Y ese fue su ultimo primer beso, pero eso ellos aún no lo sabían, o quizás sí.


	5. Las 20 preguntas

_Digital Love – Daft Punk_

Y mientras se apartaban de todo y de todos los dos chicos comenzaban a preguntarse si lo que había pasado ahí se convertiría en algo serio o solo se quedaría en un encuentro casual efecto del alcohol y la música.

-Juguemos a las 20 preguntas – le decía el rubio a la chica que aún tenía tomada de la mano.

-¿Qué? – la peli azul se preguntaba si era en serio

-Sí, cada uno tiene 20 preguntas que le deberá decir al otro y cada uno deberá contestar, pero con la verdad, no vayas a hacer trampa – le decía Naruto con mucha coquetería.

-D…de acuerdo, comienza

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-En serio esa es tu primera pregunta? – decía Hinata un poco incrédula

-Claro, que tal si eres una traga años - decía el rubio un tono _de "¿Qué no es obvio por qué pregunto?"_

-18 – decía ella riéndose un poco por lo que acababa de oír.

-Yo también

-¿Estudias o trabajas? – era el turno de Hinata.

-Estudio, voy a entras a la Universidad de Konoha

-¿En serio? Yo también! – la chica se asombró

-¿En qué carrera? – comenzaba a preguntar el chico con un poco de sospecha

-M..música – decía ella con un poco de pena cuando él se le quedó viendo tan interesado

Naruto no lo podía creer! La chica de sus sueños estaría al lado de él. La vería todos los días, podrían estar juntos todo el tiempo que quisieran y por si fuera poco compartían el gusto más importante: la música.

-¿Por qué te quedaste tan callado? – le preguntaba a ella un poco preocupada por haber dicho o hecho algo mal.

-Porque yo también estudiaré música.

De pronto la alegría la invadió enormemente, este encuentro no era una casualidad, ellos realmente estaban destinados.

Y así pasaron algún rato platicando hasta que el Uzumaki volvió a sacar a Hinata a bailar una de sus canciones favoritas, porque en aquella pista donde se conocieron, donde sus destinos se cruzaron, era donde le preguntaría lo más importante. Era un poco precipitado, pero el sentía que era la mujer de su vida y no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

-Bueno, pues es mi turno de preguntar – dijo el agarrando valor – Hinata ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Hinata no sabía que contestar, todo estaba avanzando muy rápido, tenía miedo de que no resultara el cuento de hadas que estaba esperando, que todo acabara mal.

-Creo que tengo que irme – no supo cómo reaccionar, por lo que se soltó de Naruto.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué acaso no te gusto lo suficiente?

-Sí, si me gustas, pero tengo miedo que esto no sea real – dijo ella viendo hacia el suelo

-Sí lo es, porque desde que te vi quede hechizado, no solo por tu belleza, sino porque eres la chica más transparente y lista y graciosa que he conocido. Te extrañara porque nos acabamos de conocer pero, siento como si lo hiciera de toda la vida y si no eres tú, no será nadie más.

Hinata dudaba de lo que iba a hacer pero aun así se decidió por hacer algo impulsivo esta vez.

-Acepto, sí quiero salir contigo. Porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tú.

Los dos sellaron su ahora oficial y muy precipitado noviazgo con un beso cálido.

-Te parece si vamos a cenar algo antes de que sea muy tarde? – le preguntó Naruto a su novia.

-Está bien – le dijo ella con algo de pena y un poco nerviosa, aun no sabía cómo comportarse con él de ahora en adelante. Con Menma fue distinto, los dos eran muy serios en cuanto a comportamiento, pero con Naruto era diferente.

-Tengo que avisarle a mi amiga, después de todo vine con ella

Hinata buscó a Ino para contarle todo lo que había pasado y cuandó por fin la puso al tanto de todo la rubia quedó con cara de sorpresa e incredulidad pues su amiga no era así.

-¿QUEEEEEE? Hinata, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? No valla resultando un pervertido, un asesino o que se yo – pero cuando vio la cara de su amiga un poco asustada por sus palabras solo pudo suspirar profundamente y aceptarlo – de acuerdo, solo cuídate mucho y si pasa algo llámame inmediatamente ¿ok?

Hinata solo asintió.

El novio de Ino la miraba con una sonrisa dulce "se nota que siempre la proteges como a una hermana" él siempre decía. "Es mi hermana" siempre le contestaba Ino.

En otro lugar, arriba del balcón donde habían dejado a Naruto, sus amigos se quedaban estupefactos, bueno, más bien solo Sakura, ya que Sasuke solo escuchaba sin hablar.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO! Naruto, esto es muy rápido ¿no crees? – le decía su amiga de ojos jade.

-Está bien, si él cree que va a estar bien pues déjalo, ya está grande y sabe lo que hace o eso creo, además ¿qué no era ese el motivo por el cuál venimos? – le decía Sasuke triunfal

-De acuerdo, pero no te pases de pervertido con ella ¿entendiste? Se ve que es una linda chica, no la espantes porque después de todo va a estar en la misma universidad que nosotros y si me entero que hiciste algo mal YO MISMA TE AMO! ¿ENTENDISTE? – decía Sakura un poco o más bien bastante exaltada.

-No te preocupes, ella es todo lo que yo esperaba encontrar en alguien – decía él mientras observaba a Hinata con una expresión dulce, como si estuviera viendo a su gran tesoro que de hecho así era.

Cuando ambos se despidieron de sus respectivos amigos se dirigieron a la salida para encontrarse con un aire frío. Naruto como gesto de cortesía se quitó la chaqueta que tenía puesta para cobijar a Hinata. "Huele a su perfume" pensaba ella. Ambos se alejaron de aquel lugar tomados de la mano.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar? – preguntaba el ojiazul.

-Mmmmm… hay una cafetería muy linda cera de la estación, si te parece bien podemos ir ahí, tienen cosas muy buenas y un café muy rico.

Había que aceptarlo, aqueya noche fue especial para ambos.

Los dos coincidieron que salir de noche a bailar no era del estilo de ninguno de los dos y que aquella cafetería parisina era un lugar acogedor. El rato que pasaron fue ameno, charlaron de muchas cosas, de que Naruto se había mudado a América, sus gustos en específico e incluso intercambiaron teléfonos para mantenerse en constante comunicación.

 _Enchanted – Taylor Swift_

"Te llevó a tu casa" le había dicho el rubio a su novia.

Ambos caminaron hasta la casa de Hinata que quedaba no muy lejos de la cafetería en la que estaban. La noche era tranquila, jurarían que las estrellas brillaban más solo para ellos dos.

Ya enfrente de la puerta de aquella casa algo lujosa los dos chicos se colocaron uno frente al otro para poder verse mejor.

-Na..naruto kun, te pudeo pedir una sola coa antes de irme

-Dime – le decía el con un poco de curiosidad

-Que por favor no juegues conmigo. Te estoy entregando mi corazón, cuídalo mucho – decía la peli azul un tanto feliz, trsite y dulce al mismo tiempo mientras tocaba la mejilla de su novio.

-Te prometo que siempre procurare hacerte feliz y siempre estarás a salvo con migo – le respondió Naruto mientras al abrazaba.

Después de algún rato abrazados se separaron pues entendían, muy a su pesar, que tenían que despedirse por hoy. Así que poco a poco se separaron para despedirse con un beso intenso pero suave al mismo tiempo.

-Vendré por ti mañana a medio día, se dé un lugar genial al cual podemos ir – le decía el rubio con una sonrisa zurrona - así que duerme bien, Hinata chan.

-Sí, tú también. Que tengas dulces sueños, Naruto kun – le respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Ambos se dieron un eso pequeño.

Naruto camino de regreso a la avenida para tomar un taxi al departamento de su amigo. Pero mientras caminaba no paraba de cantar la canción que le venía a la mente.

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _I was enchanted to meet you_

Solo que el rubio no sabía que en otro lado, cierta chica peliazul cantaba la misma melodía. Después de todo eran el uno para el otro.


	6. Pasión cotenida

**_Capítulo 5: El comienzo de la tormenta_**

 _Youth – Daughter_

Había pasado un mes desde que Hinata y Naruto se habían vuelto una pareja.

La primera cita oficial había sido en un parque de diversiones. "Hace mucho que no venía" le dijo a la ojiperla al rubio a lo cual este respondió con una sonrisa pues había logrado hacer feliz a su novia.

Y cada vez que salían Hiashi y Hanabi habían adoptado la costumbre de espiar por la ventana y aunque a Hinata le parecía gracioso eso no era motivo para no sentir pena delante del rubio quien se daba cuenta perfectamente de que su suegro los espiaba y se escondía cada vez que volteaban a ver si seguía observándolos.

Sakura e Ino fueron las más sorprendidas, pues resulta que se conocían de tiempo atrás. La pelirosa al ser la mejor amiga de Naruto paso a ser de inmediato a ser parte del círculo de amigos de la ojiperla, por lo que ella, Ino y Hinata se convirtieron en las mejores amigas, independientemente de la relación que la peliazul mantenía con el Uzumaki.

La universidad aun no comenzaba, faltaban tres semanas exactas para que las clases iniciaran y ya saben lo que dicen, en tres semanas todo puede pasar, absolutamente todo.

-Hinata, se sincera, ¿Naruto y tú ya tuvieron sexo? – preguntaba Ino.

-C..claro que no! Que cosas se te ocurren

-Es que ya sabes lo que digo, el cuerpo debe de estar en completa sincronía antes de un compromiso mayor y eso incluye el sexo. Imagiinate que se casan y en la luna de miel descubren que no les gustó como lo hicieron y ya no podrán cambiar d eopinión.

-Cerda, te estas adelantando mucho. Hinata y Naruto solo llevan un mes saliendo – le respondió Sakura.

De hecho Hinata nunca había estado con alguien de esa forma, sin contar que solo había tenido un solo novio en lo que llevaba de vida y esta era su primera relación seria, por lo que el tema del sexo era evidente no solo en las pláticas de sus amigas, sino también con su novio, pues aunque solo llevaranun mes eso no significaba que no hubiera deseo por parte de ambos, porque había que aceptarlo, el rubio tenía un cuerpo de dios y sus besos eran adictivos para ella. Incluso en sus encuentros en lugares solitarios les costaba controlarse.

 _Flashback_

 _Era la primera vez que Hinata estaba en el apartamento de un hombre y sobre todo era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con Naruto y a pesar de que trataba de controlar sus pensamientos sus nervios eran evidentes._

 _-Amor, ¿te encuentras bien? – le decía su novio_

 _-Sí, no te preocupes – por suerte pudo decir eso sin tartamudear y disimular un poco._

 _Naruto se sentó junto a ella en el sofá de la sala de estar mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua._

 _-Te vez nerviosa, pero aun así te vez adorable – le dijo su novio con esa sonrisa tonta que la derretía._

 _-Es que es la primera vez que estamos solos – le dijo la ojiazul_

 _-Es cierto, pero no tienes que ponerte así, ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí? – el rubio hizo un puchero que hizo que Hinata se calmara haciendo que se sintiera más confiada y tranquila_

 _-Claro que confío en ti, Naruto kun – le respondió para después darle un beso en la mejilla._

 _Naruto correspondió ese beso con uno en los labios, pero a diferencia de los primeros besos que eran dulces y llenos de ternura ahora se tornaban pasionales y profundos con la mínima insinuación._

 _Hinata notó como la lengua del rubio comenzaba a juguetear en sus labios, queriendo explorar más allá de lo que ella le permitía y aunque a ella le derretían esos besos sabía que si se dejaba llevar todo culminaría en gemidos, sudor y orgasmos, lo único malo o realmente bueno para ella era que su novio sabía cómo hacerle para que ella dejara de pensar y confiara más en que nada malo le sucedería estando a su lado. Para ser más claros, la ojiperla se dejó llevar._

 _Ambos se sumieron en un beso más profundo y mucho más húmedo sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco se iban recostando en aquel mullido sofá. Naruto tenía las manos en la cintura de Hinata quien estaba arriba de él mientras ella acariciaba el sedoso cabello de oro de su novio sin romper el beso. Sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más profundas. El rubio aún más excitado que antes comenzó a mover sus manos de sitio hasta los firmes glúteos de la peliazul mientras sentía como el pecho de Hinata se posaba en el suyo. La chica tenía una delantera bastante voluptuosa lo que a veces hacía fantasear a Naruto en la soledad de su habitación._

 _Sin saber cómo lo estaba haciendo, Hinata comenzó a mover su cadera de tal modo que cierta parte de la anatomía de Naruto despertara mientras el soltaba un gemido grave pero seductor para la chica. Y sin darle mucho tiempo de protestar el chico rompió el beso para ahora él tomar el mando y colocarse arriba mientras observaba a quien lo enloquecía de esa manera._

 _"No tienes idea de cómo me fascinas" le decía el Uzumaki al oído, lo que hizo que Hinata se estremeciera. El chico comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras su mano comenzaba a juguetear debajo de su blusa así como las de ella. Aquel abdomen tan definido hacia que la peliazul enloqueciera de deseo por quitar aquella camiseta que tanto le estorbaba._

 _El ojiazul no tardó en imaginar lo que la chica quería pues se deshizo de a playera para después ayudar a su novia a quitarse la suya dejándola solo en sostén. Y sin perder el tiempo el volvió a besarle el cuello para ir descendiendo poco a poco al nacimiento de sus pechos, lamiéndolos y humedeciéndolos con sus labios._

 _Fue ahí cuando Hinata cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar por aquel gemido que soltó. Ella aún era virgen lo que comenzó a causarle ansiedad por lo que decidió separar poco apoco al aun emocionado Naruto._

 _-¿Estas bien amor?_

 _-Na..naruto kun, creo que vamos muy rápido – le dijo al rubio._

 _-Entiendo – dijo este mientras le sonreía y acariciaba su mejilla_

 _-Tengo que confesarte que – tomo aire – soy…yo..yo soy…yo soy virgen – le dijo con mucha vergüenza mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver la reacción del chico._

 _Naruto le sonrió como un niño y le dijo "no te preocupes, yo esperaré a que estés lista, porque a pesar de que apenas llevamos casi un mes tú te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí. Te adoro Hinata, eres lo más importante que tengo y no pienso dejarte yo…yo..yo te…Yo te amo! ". El chico se lo dijo con una mirada llena de luz aunque su cara se veía seria, eso significaba que lo estaba tomando con mucha madurez._

 _Hiinata comenzó a sentir lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por su rostro. Ella también lo amaba pero no sabía si el correspondería a ese sentimiento o solo le tendría cariño y no amor. Pero ahora que todo estaba claro ella no dudó más en decírselo. "Mi cielo, yo también te amo"._

 _"Y es por es que te deseo, creo que eres hermosa, adorable e irresistible. Jamás lo dudes" le decía Naruto con una sonrisa zurrona característica de él según la peliazul._

 _Al final los dos se quedaron abrazados asta terminar dormidos. Para Hinata había sido la mejor de las citas._

 _Fin del Flshback_

-¿Qué recordaste que estas toda roja? No me digas que… eres una traviesa, Hinata – le decía Ino con una cara de sospecha y burla.

Sakura las veía divertida mientras escuchaba a la rubia hacerle burla a la Hyuga y al mismo tiempo por su mente pensaba que nunca había visto a su amigo tan feliz y eso era gracias a su nueva amiga. "Ojala y las cosas sigan así de bien" oraba ella en silencio.

 _Prendemos fuego a nuestras entrañas por diversión  
Para distraer nuestros corazones y jamás echarlos de menos  
Pero yo siempre estoy echándolo de menos_

 _Y tú lo provocaste_


	7. El alcohol y sus efectos

Give me love - Ed Sheeran

Desde el día en que Naruto y Hinata habían comenzado a salir Sakura no había podido ver a su adorado Sasuke kun pues este al día siguiente de aquella noche de fiesta por el regreso de su amigo, el azabache tuvo que partir a Londres por asuntos con su hermano mayor.

"Te veré una semana antes de iniciar las clases. Y nada de ponerte triste si? Te hablaré todos los días. Te amo"

Así fue como Sasuke se despidió de su novia antes de subir al avión. Y aunque si se hablaban tooodos los días, Sakura ya empezaba a estar demasiado deprimida por falta del amor de su pelinegro gruñon.

Así que esa noche se desidió no solo a sacudirse esa tristeza, no señor, sino que lo haría en compañía de su mejor amigo rubio, porque algo los unia más ayá de su amistas y eso era Sasuke.

"Naruto, te espero en el bar que esta en la esquina del apartamento de Sasuke a las 8:30. No llegues tarde. Sakura"

Naruto solo pudo suspirar ante la orden que su mejor amiga le dió, pues sabía que no le quedaba otra opción más que obedecerla. Sakura al enfadarse solía darle mucho miedo.

El rubio llegó puntual a la hora pactada mientras que la pelirosa llegó cinco minutos después.

-Para qué querias verme con tanta urgencia, Sakura chan, da gracias a dios que Hina chan esta en reunion familiar.

-Parece que cada día que pasa te enamoras más de ella- dijo la ojijade con un poco de nostalgia.

\- Asi es. La amo en serio y aunque llevamos muy poco ella se ha convertido en mi todo, por lo que jamas me alejaré de ella.

Sakura se puso a llorar.

\- Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó su amigo.

\- Ahorita te explico. Mesero, traeme tres shots de tequila, Naruto tu que quieres?

\- Una cerveza porfavor - cuando se marcho el mesero, el rubio puso una cara de preocupación por su amiga - Ahora si dime que te ocurre, para pedir tres shots de tequila debe ser algo serio.

\- Simplemente estoy deprimida por no tener a mi Sasuke kun aquí conmigo. Ya casí se cumplen dos meses de que se fue. Naruto tu estas con Hinata mientras yo estoy sola extrañandolo como loca y no puedo conformarme con una simple llamada. Si tan solo fuera más expresivo y cariñoso como tú con tu novia quizá no estaría tan triste. Y no tengo porque hacer enfasis en el sexo. Como ya dije, tu si tienes a tu novia a tu lado.

\- Yo también tengo mis problemas Sakura chan - le contesto Naruto - aunque no lo creas entre Hinata y yo todavía no hay ese tipo de intimidad. Me muero de las ganas de estar con ella, soy hombre despues de todo y no es como que aun fuera virgen porque ya no lo soy, pero ella quiere estar totalmente preparada y eso solo me pone más ansioso. No es como si solo quisiera a Hinata para eso, realmente la amo y quiero que ella se sienta segura conmigo y que no crea que la fuerzo a hacer cosas que no quiere. Como ya dije, no eres la unica con problemas.

En eso el mesero llegó con los tragos que ordenaron. Tragos que tomaron inmediatamente como si se murieran de sed y esos fueran agua simple.

\- Vamos a olvidarnos por hoy de ellos y a brindar por nosotros - dijo Sakura

\- A qué te refieres?

\- A que por hoy solo estamos tu y yo. Salud.

Ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Siguieron ordenando tragos mientras recordaban cosas del pasado, reían, lloraban y se paraban a bailar como tontos sin importarles las otras personas ahí. Asta que estuvieron tan hebrios como para comenzar a sentir que cada roce de sus cuerpos con el del otro emitia cierta descarga de adrenalina y pasion contenida.

\- Sabes Naruto, me hubiera gustado mucho fijarme en ti en lugar del gruñon ese, las cosas serían muy diferentes, tu siempre estarías conmigo.

\- Tu sabes que siempre estuve enamorado de ti, pero me hice a un lado por ser la chica de la que mi casi hermano estaba enamorado. Ahora estoy con Hinata chan y realmente la adoro.

Sakura se acerco seductoramente, o eso creía ella ya que estaba totalmente hebria, a la cara de naruto.

\- Que te parece si por esta noche tu y yo hacemos como que estamos juntos.

\- A que te refieres?

\- A que pasemos la noche juntos, Naruto, como si fueramos novios.

\- No lo se, creo que no es una buen...

Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar pues los labios de Sakura ya estaban sobre los suyos. El lo unico que pudo fue dejarse llevar por aquellos besos picaros que deseó provar desde niño. Se sentían tan bien.

Ambos chicos no supieron como llegaron de aquel pequeño bar asta la habitació de Naruto en el apartamento de Sasuke. Que sinismo no lo creen?

Y aunque el rubio sabía que eso estaba mal, por el hecho de no solo traicionar a su hermano adoptivo sino también a la mujer que el perjuraba que amaba y esperaría, su cuerpo decía otra cosa, pasando rapidamente de los besos apacionados a estar sin ropa encima de Sakura.

Y despues de ahí todo se volvió negro. Ambos despues de haber desahogado su pasión con el otro se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Hinata le había prometido a su novio que al día siguiente de su reunion le daría una sorpresa. Es decir, se entrgaría a Naruto, porque para ella ese era el más puro de los actos hechos por amor y si era precisamente con la persona que ella amaba profundamente no tenía porque tener más dudas, no le daba culpa alguna hacerlo con Naruto. Se sentía lista para ser de él en cuerpo y alma.

Tocó la puerta del apartamento varias veces pero nadie le abrió hasta que una voz familiar la interrumpió.

\- Hinata, Hyuga Hinata?

\- Si?- volteó a ver quien la llamaba - Sasuke kun? Uchiha Sasuke kun?

Y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el moreno delante de ella y lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño. Abrazo que Sasuke correspondió de la misma forma.

\- Qué haces aquí Hina? Hace muchos años que no se de ti y ve donde te vengo a encontrar.

\- Vine a visitar a mi novio, conoces a Naruto kun?

-Somos amigos desde hace años. Porque estas tocando tanto?

-Es que nadie abre

-Yo traigo llave.

Ambos pasaron al apartamento. El moreno condujo a Hinata al cuarto del rubio. Pero al abrir la puerta...

\- Dobe, tu novia te esta...

Ambos pelinegros vieron a sus respectivas parejas en la cama y sin ropa. El cuarto apestaba a alcohol. Y las prendas de ambos en el suelo.

Hinata no pudo más que quedarse en shok, era mentira lo que estaba viendo. SU Naruto en la cama con su disque amiga.

Sakura había abierto los ojos y al ver a ambas personas delante de ellos despertó a Naruto en ese instante. Sabía que ese era el fin de todo.

\- Sakura chan, qué ocu...

No pudo terminar la pregunta. Al ver hacia adelabte vió a Sasuke, quien se supone llegaba en dos semanas, con una mirada llena de ira y peor aun, a su adorada Hinata con la cara llena de lagrimas y en total petrificación parada en la puerta.

-Hi..Hinata, esto...esto no es lo que crees.

Como acto reflejo Hinata se escondió detras de Sasuke y aunque Naruto no la viera si podía escuchar su desgarrador llanto.

\- Te llevaré a casa, Hina. Y ustedes dos, espero no verlos por aquí cuando vuelva y que tengan la decencia de no volver por aquí.

-Sasuke kun, yo...

-Parece ser que el unico tonto fiel y enamorado era yo- le dijo Sasuke a una pelirosa que comenzaba a llorar.

Lo ultimo que vieron antes de cerrarse la pueta fue una mirada vacia de Sasuke y a Hinata siendo abrazada por él.

Por qué se conocían? Esa era la pregunta que Naruto se hacía, pero la dejo a un lado pues ahora su unica preocupació era arreglar las cosas. Lo que él no sabe es que no se puede revivir algo que ya está muerto.

Al acercarse al parque cerca se su casa Sasuke detuvo a Hinata por el hombro.

\- No es lo que esperaba de un reencuentro - dijo él mirando hacia el suelo. Sabía que no se refería a ella, sino a Sakura.

Hinata solo se volteó a verlo para llevarse una gran sorpresa. Ella conocía a Sasuke desde hacía muchos años pero jamas lo había viston como ahora. Llorando.

Ella se acerco y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ambos necesitaban ese contacto lleno de coomprención y complicidad pero sobre todo ambos necesitaban del otro para no venirse abajo.

Se quedaron un rato así, llorando y haciendose saber que ahora que volvían a estar juntos siempre se apoyarían el uno al otro.


	8. El león cree que

Capitulo 7: El león cree que todos son de su condición

 _found a reason - Cat power_

Ya había pasado una semana desde el engaño de Naruto y ella seguía ignorando sus llamadas y sus mensajes. Cada vez que el rubio preguntaba por ella o trataba de que le abriera la puerta de su casa solo recibía negativas o le decían que ella no se encontraba.

Hinata sabía que el no salir de su cuarto no resolvería nada pero ella simplemente ya no estaba del todo viva.

Que hironico resultó todo. Primero ella aleja a todos los hombres que se le acercan en plan romántico y cuando piensa que por fin encontró al amor de su vida este la traiciona con su supuesta amiga, quien resultó ser la novia de su mejor amigo.

Y de vez en cuando se sorprendía pensando que quizá todo era su culpa por hacer esperar a su novio tanto tiempo como para que buscara lo que ella no le daba en otra mujer. Que debió haber dejado esa estúpida reunión de consejo para estar con él. Pero enseguida se reponía y se reprendía por pensar así. Porque a pesar de ser un poco tímida y sensible ella llevaba en las venas el orgullo Hyuga. Era mucha mujer para Naruto, o eso pensaba.

Porque no era su culpa, sino la de él por no esperarla, por no haberla valorado, por no ser paciente y por no apreciar que en su vida encontrará a alguien como ella: lista, sensible, amable, graciosa y hermosa, porque ella sabía que era hermosa. Definitivamente era mucha mujer para Naruto y no la supo aprovechar.

Pero el teléfono seguía sonando y sin pensarlo más contestó desidida a terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas.

-Qué no entiendes que no quiero ni hablar contigo? Esto se acabo- gritó.

-H...Hinata, soy yo - un silencio de 5 segundos seguidos de un llanto acongojado - papá murió.

 _"Que tonta, yo ahogándome en un vaso de agua cuando hay gente con problemas mucho peores que los mios"_

\- Te necesito - le decía un chico al otro lado de la linea.

\- Ahí estaré.

Naruto sabía que ella le estaba huyendo y tenía todo el derecho, no del mundo, del universo entero en hacerlo. Después de que él le juraba que la amaba y que jamas la haría llorar ni la lastimaría se le ocurrió la semejante tontería de meterse con su mejor amiga.

Si bien hace mucho tiempo se había enamorado de Sakura para él esto no significó la gran cosa y se dio cuenta a tiempo de que solo lo hizo por una razón. Porque no quería perder contra Sasuke en nada y eso incluía el amor de la ojiverde. Al irse a América se dio cuenta que realmente no era amor pues no le dolió el dejarla y que solo sentía un bonito cariño hacia ella.

Entonces si tenía todo esto en claro, cuál fue la estúpida razón para meterse con ella. Gracias a esa torpe decisión de dejarse llevar y probar a que sabían sus besos fue que perdió a la mujer de su vida. Porque aunque llevaran poco tiempo el sabía que Hinata era la mujer de su vida.

Así que esa tarde corrió hasta la casa de Hinata para aclarar las cosas de una vez y así poder implorar por su perdón, esperando, claro, que ella se lo diera.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de su ahora ex novia y tocó, un chico sin playera, con abdominales muy bien marcados, todo sudado y cabellera castaña atada en un chongo algo despeinado, le abrió la puerta el rubio se sintió morir.

-Hinata, creo que te buscan - dijo el chico.

-Quién es?- pregunto la morena al acercarse a la puerta - Naruto kun? - dijo con sorpresa.

-Así que eres de las que pagan con la misma moneda? - dijo Naruto con una mirada llena de ira pero con una cara seria.

-De qué hablas?

-Te metiste con este hipster para hacerme pagar que me acosté con Sakura! - gritó - no pensé que te portarías como una cualquiera, hasta me siento como un tonto por haber creído que eras diferente, no eres más que una mujerzu...

No termino de decir eso por la bofetada que la chica le había dado. Cuando volteó a verla vió en sus ojos enojo y tristeza pero sobre todo un gran dolor.

\- Si crees que te voy a dar explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer estas muy equivocado, eso a ti ya no te importa y ami tampoco me importa la tuya. No creas que soy como la cualquiera de Sakura que muy cinicamente se hacía llamar mi amiga y se metió con mi novio y lastimo a Sasu chan. Y en cuanto a este chico no tengo porque explicarte nada, yo tengo la conciencia tranquila- en eso la mirada de la peliazul cambió- Solo espero que cuando sepas quien es no vengas a buscarme porque entonces si vas a conocer quien soy realmente, Naruto, y juro que te arrepentirás de hacerlo.

Naruto lo ultimo que vio de Hinata fue su mirada llena de determinación antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Hija, te encuentras bien? - preguntaba Hiashi al haber escuchado todo el escándalo.

-Si papá, ya tomé una decisión, comienza con todos los preparativos del clan, acepto ser la próxima sucesora - dijo con determinación.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en un hotel, un chico rubio hablaba por celular. _"Ni crea que la voy a volver a buscar. Hyuga Hinata ya no existe para mi"_ Así pensaba Naruto mientras marcaba un núnmro. Cuando su padrino contestó del otro lado de la línea se apresuro y no lo dejó hablar.

\- Viejo, dile a la directora de Juliard que acepto la beca, no me quedaré en Konoha - decía él sin ánimos de nada.

-Qué ocurrió? Pensé que te querías quedar?

-Así era, pero ya no tengo nada porque quedarme.

Y así ambos extremos del hilo rojo se volvieron a separar. Se volverían a encontras, seguro que si. Pero que ocurrirá mientras tanto.


	9. Viejos amigos

Capitulo 8: Viejos amigos

 _Somewhere only we know - Keane_

Pronto terminarían las vacaciones y muchos jovenes en Konoha iniciarían la universidad incluyendolo a él: Uchiha Sasuke.

Se supone que tendría que estar nervioso o ansioso o por lo menos emocionado pero no sentía nada de eso. Al contrario, se sentía de lo más molesto y estresado que otras veces. El haber pedido doble carrera parecía una buena idea cuando se inscribió en la escuela, pero ahora que estaba arto de darle gusto a su padre en todo optó por hacer lo que más le gustaba sin sentirse en deuda o con culpa por nada ni nadie. Si bien la física se le daba bien, se le daban mejor las artes.

Aun así se sentía molesto. Ya había pasado una semana desde el ultimo contacto con su ex novia pelirrosa. Ella le había mandado una carta a su e-mail pidiendo disculpas por lo que hizo, haciendo responsable de su infidelidad al alcohol y principalmente a su falta de sensibilidad y romanticismo. Sinvergüenza pensaba él.

Pero esa noche era la ultima que se la pasaba con ese humor por culpa de una una mujer que no lo merecía. Borró su número de su lista de contactos y elnde Naruto también. Y al momento de ver el nombre del rubio en su celular recordo a su vieja amiga Hyuga Hinata.

Sasuke y ella eran amigos de la infancia pues ambas familias eran de dinero y tenían negocios en común por lo que relacionarse entre ellos no era extraño. Fue en una de esas reuniones aburridas en las que los morenos se conocieron, ambos tenían 8 años de edad. Y aunque Hinata era un poco tímida y Sasuke algo indiferente ambos encontraron un interes en común, el arte.

Como a cualquier niño adinerado, a ambos se les inculcaron desde sus tareas como herederos de sus respectivas familias hasta el amor por el arte y las tradiciones. Esto fue lo que a ellos los unió.

Por desgracia la madre de Hinata murió cuando ella tenía 12 años y tanto como su padre como ella pasaron al anonimato.

Tantos recuerdos divertidos con aquella chica hicieron que le dieran ganas de volver a verla. De recordar viejos tiempos y de que ambos se hicieran compañía por la mala experiencia que ambos compartían ahora. Pero no sabía su número actual. Así que marcó a la hacienda Hyuga y pidió el nuevo número de la chica.

-Bueno? - preguntó una joven del otro lado.

-Buenas noches, hablo a la residencia Hyuga?

-Así es, con quién desea hablar?

-Me podría comunicar con Hinata por favor?

-Ella habla

-Hinata, soy Sasuke. Te acuerdas de mi? Nos vimos en... - fue interrumpido

-Si me acuerdo, nos vimos en tu apartamento - dijo ella algo seria - cómo has estado, Sasu-chan?- se escuchaba un poco más tranquila.

\- Valla, nadie me ha dicho así desde que tenía 10 años - se escucho una dulce risa del otro lado que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago y nostalgia al mismo tiempo.

-Es que me acostumbre a decirte así pero si quieres solo te llamo Sasuke kun ahora.

-No - se apresuró a decir - bueno, podrías decirmelo cuando estemos solos, como algo especial.

 _"Qué dije? Debe de estar burlandose de mi por lo que acabo de decir"_ pensaba Sasuke mientras se imaginaba la cara de Hinata.

-Esta bien Sasu-chan, entonces ti sigueme diciendo Hina, si? - decia la ojiperla muy animada.

Sasuke había imaginado que la voz de su mejor amiga lo reconfortaría pero no había esperado que platicar con ella lo hiciera actuar tan espontaneamente. Ni siquiera su rubio ex amigo lo había logrado. Eso lo hagarro desprevenido.

-Oye, aun te gusta Fall Out Boy? Porque van a dar un concierto en el parque el domingo, te gustaría ir?

-Sasuke, es en serio? No estas jugando? - decía Hinata casi euforica.

\- Si, vi el cartel y me acordé de ti, quieres ir o no? - él recordaba como provocar a su amiga.

-CLARO QUE QUIERO IR. AAAAAAAAAH! NO PUEDO CREERLO, SASU CHAN ERES EL MEJOR AAAAH! - Sasuke reía al escuchar a la ojiperla gritar por el cuarto.

\- Te veo a las 4 en la estación cerca del parque. Bye

Y colgó. Seguro estaría esperando con ansias a que el domingo llegara


	10. Estemos solos juntos

Capitulo 9: Estemos solos, juntos.

 _Fall Out Boy - Let's be alone together_

Hinata corría lo más rápido que sus pies y la multitud la dejaban, puea estaba atrasda por 20 minutos y si recordaba bien, sabía que al Uchiha no le gustaba llegar tarde a absolutamente nada.

Acercandose al parque pudo ver a lo lejos a su amigo de infancia. Sasuke estaba ahí parado, recargado en una moto clasica, con atuendo y pose que lo hacían ver cool y... atractivo?

La ojiperla se acerco con un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas.

-Sabía que tardarías - decía el vjico con una media sonrisa - siempre tan impuntual. Por cierto, por qué tienes la cara roja?

\- Porque vengo casi corriendo - dijo Hinata inflando las mejillas como niña pequeña, pero lo cierto era que su amigo le había causado una buena impresión.

-Bueno, el concierto empieza a las 10 así que tenemos toda la tarde.

-Entonces, por qué me citaste tan temprano? - claramente estaba algo molesta.

-Porque sabía que no comerías por las prisas - aplasto la cara de su amiga, claro no tan fuerte.

-Mmmmm - losnberrinches de Hinata casi siempre le resultaban adorables a Sasuke.

La solto y la jaló de la mano hasta la cafetería más cercana.

Ciertamente estar así con ella le traía tranquilidad. El contacto entre ellos era normal. Lo unico que había cambiado era que ya no eran niños y ese pequeño contacto físico ya no se sentía tan inocente.

Ya en la cafetería ambos ordenaron pizza para dos. Platicaron de muchas cosas, de como jugaban al escondite con Itachi, cuando se perdieron en el parque de diverciones y de que se dejaron de ver después de que la madre de Hinata muriera.

-Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos - dijo ella - y las seguimos pasando, quién lo diría.

-Aun sigues triste por lo que pasó con ellos?

-Un poco molesta. Estaba triste al principio hasta que a tu amigo se le metió la idea que me metí con Neji, es un tonto, ni siquiera preguntó quien era. Despues de eso todo sentimiento que no fuera incomodidad al escuchar su nombre se esfumo.

\- Siempre fue un idiota y ya no es mi amigo.

-Y tu cómo estas?

-Más tranquilo. Me costó trabajo calmar mi enojo y no gritarle todo lo que creo que es en la cara. Necesitaba salir y creí que tu también lo necesitarías.

-Así es, he estado ocupada con el clan.

-A qué te refieres?

-Acepte la sucesión

Sasuke vió con sorpresa a la peliazul. Nunca en su vida esperó esa frase salir de ella.

-Ya sé que no lo crees, pero ya lo decidí. Decidí ser más fuerte y ese es el primer paso.

Sasuke se quedó viendo un poco serio a su amiga y luego le sonrió con dulsura.

-Si esa es tu desición final la apoyo. Solo te voy a pedir una cosa - cuando vió la cara de duda de su amiga dijo - Que me dejes estar siempre a tu lado. Eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mí.

-Sabes que me gusta estar sola - dijo ella agachando la mirada.

-Pues entonces estemos solos juntos.

Hinata lo miro no solo con sorpresa sino también con alegría y nostalgia.

...

-Aaaaaah estoy tan nerviosa - decía la ojiblanca mientras daba brinquitos de emoción mientras esperaban en la fila para entrar al concierto.

-Hmp, aunque ya tengas 18 sigues siendo una niña Hina-chibi - decía el Uchiha como provocando otro berrinche pero en vez de eso la respuesta fue una sonrisa sincera.

\- Es que estoy muy felíz. Gracias Sasuke - la chica tomo su mano en un gesto de agradecimiento.

Le salió el tiro por la culata.

De inmediato Sasuke sintió su cara un poco caliente, se había sonrojado, claro que Hinata no se dió cuenta o si no le hubiera estado preguntando toda la noche.

Pasaron dos increibles horas en las que los chicos coreaban cada canción emocionados, hasta que llegó la ultima canción de la noche.

\- Esto es _Alone Together -_ decía el vocalista.

Hinata grito lo más fuerte que pudo. El pelinegro sabía que esa era su canción favorita, la que con solo escuchar el coro hacía que llorara de la emoción. Después de todo la música era su pasión.

Y en el momento del coro, la chica tenía cerrados los ojos mientras cantaba, dejandose llevar y disfrutando de aquel momento. Sasuke no supo como ni cuando, pero algo hizo que tomara su mano y mientras Hinata lo volteaba a ver él le cantaba aquella canción.

 _Say yeah, let's be alone together_  
 _We can stay jung forever..._

Y para ambos aquella canción se volvería su emblema. Dos jovenes que se cantaban aquella canción como si se refiriera a ellos y a nadie más.

Esa noche algo hizo clik en ellos


	11. Omake: tu siempre es mi camino

Omake: Tu siempre en mi camino

 _Cascada - Bad Boy (versión Nightcore)_

Hinata cada día entrenava más duro que el anterior. Ser la heredera y proxima cabeza del clan Hyuga requería que fuera la persona que más esfuerzo tenía que dar para que su clan se sintiera seguro que en el futuro tendrían a una buena lider.

Sus clases hiban desde perfeccionar la ceremonia del té y arregkos florales hasta artes marciales y aprenderse cada clan en konoha, ya sea existente o extinto.

Una tarde,después de practicar Juuken, hinata tuvo que memorizar a los clanes más importantes de Konoha y a sus integrantes.

Hyuga  
Uchiha  
Senju  
Namikaze

.

.  
Uzumaki?

-Padre, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Hyuga Hiashi era quien instruia personalmente a su hija, si ella hiba a ser la proxima lider del clan entonces él le ayudaría a ser la mejor.

-Dime hija - respondió su padre mientras leía un libro. Los dos estaban en el estudio de la actual cabeza del clan, que estaba repleta de libros y uno que otro sofá cómodo apto para sentarse a leer por horas.

\- Existe el clan Uzumaki? - decía ella con curiosidad.

\- Si, aun existe solo que está disperso por todo Japón. Por lo que tengo entendido todos se reunen una vez al año aquí en Konoha.

\- ¿Y sabes quies es el actual lider?

-Parece que no estás prestando atención a lo que lees. El actual lider es el viejo sannin Jiraya.

-Aquí dice que existe una unión por matrimonio con el clan namikaze.

-Aah eso. Bueno los herederos de mi generación contrajeron matrimonio, eran buenas personas - dijo Hiashi con un poco de tristeza mientras sus ojos se oscurecían un poco.

\- ¿Acaso estan...muertos? - dijo ella con un poco de pesar en sus palabras.

\- Así es, murieron hace algún tiempo, unos años después que tu madre si hago bien mis calculos. Estás muy curiosa sobre ellos, ¿algo te preocupa? - dijo observando detenidamente a su hija con la seguridad de que había descubierto algo.

\- Así es, el apellido de Naruto es Uzumaki - Hinata había dejado de referirse a su ex novio como Naruto-kun para solo llamarlo Naruto.

-Nuestro clan tiene tratos con ambos clanes durante la reunión de fundadores. Así que es normal si te lo vuelves a encontrar.

Hinata estaba segura de que algun día se lo toparía y para ser sinceros ella estaba esperando ese día, pues su encuentro pasaba aignifocaba que naruto habría descubierto toda la verdad y ella podría ponerlo en su lugar.

-Te sientes lista para volverlo a ver?

\- Más que lista, padre, más que lista.

Hinata decía esto con determinación mientras veía al cielo por la ventana. Se había enterado de que naruto había aceptado una veca en otro país.

¿Cuántos años pasarían antes de que se volvietan a encontrar?

...

Del otro lado del mundo un rubio hiperactivo desempacaba sus cosas en un nuevo apartamento en nueva York. Sus clases en Juliard estaban proximas a comenzar, el verano casi terminaba y él se sentía más solo que nunca. Aun amaba a cierta peliazul.

 _-Hinata_.

Sabía que el podía tener a la chica que quisiera, que mujeres le sobraban, pero su corazón solo le pertenecería a una.

Lo que había ocurrido con Sakura le había costado muy caro y se había quedado sin nada. Sin la amistad de Sasuke, sin la de Sakura pues ya no quería volverla a ver y sobre todo sin el amor de Hinata.

\- Naruto, vamos por ina hamburquesa, tengo hambre.

Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos de un azul muy claro lo llamo desde otra habitación. Era su nuevo compañero.

\- Ya voy Toneri, solo termino con esto.

Esta era su vida ahora. Hinata ya era pasado.


	12. Sincronía perfeca

Capitulo 10: Sincronía Perfecta

 _Everything i can have - Robin Thicke._

Era la ultima semana del verano e Ino, quien era la reina de las fiestas (según ella), había avisado a todos sus amigos que haría una fiesta para festejar su entrada a la universidad.

 _Sasuke kun:_  
 _Espero te acuerde mi, soy Ino, nos conocimos gracias a Hinata. Este sabado haré una pequeña fiesta con los chicos de la prepa. A Hina le haría muy felíz si fueras. Te espero en : calle Tsubaki #12 a las 4 pm. Es en mi casa así que no faltes._

Sasuke y la Hyuga no habían asistido a la misma escuela asta ahora que estarían en la misma facultad. Mientras el Uchiha hiba a una escuela de paga, Hinata asistía a una escuela de gobierno, pues según su padre "las escuelas no hacían al alumno, sino que el alumno hacía a la escuela. Si eres un mal alumno no importa que vallas a la escuela más prestigiosa, no aprenderas nada. En cambio si eres un buen alumno no importa que estés en una escuela de gobierno, siempre serás un buen alumno".

Y como Sasuke no tenía amigos ahora, sin contar a la morena, Hinata decidió presentarle a sus amigos. Lo más extraño era que aunque eran "molestos" no le incomodaba hablar con ellos, sobre todo con Shikamaru, que era el que más se asemejaba a su caracter.

Enseguida le llegó otro mensaje:

 _Sasu chan:_  
 _Espero que puedas ir el sabado a la fiesta de Ino. La vez pasada me prometiste que cuando se diera la oportunidad bailarías conmigo. Cumple tu promesa Uchiha._  
 _Hina_

-A ella no puedo decirle que no.

Se decía Sasuke mientras se dejaba caer en su cama con una sonrisa.

...

Ese sabado sería uno alegre y lleno de música y baile y mucha alegría. Esas eran las expectativas incumplidas de Hinata. La fiesta era buena y se había encontrado con Kiba y Shino, sus mejores amigos después de Ino. Pero aquella clase donde descubrió en que Naruto seguía cruzandose en su camino la tenía algo alterada, enojada y nostalgica. No se entendía ni lo más minimo.

-Vamos Hinata, baila un poco - le decía Ino a su amiga.

-Solo dame un par de minutos.

La rubia se alejo para hablar con su novio, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de "te estoy observando". Claro que ella quería bailar pero su animo no se lo permitía.

De pronto una mano le toco el hombro por detrás.

\- Me consedes esta pieza?

Volteó al reconocer esa profunda voz.

-Sasuke - bajo la vista para ver la mano extendida del Uchiha. Le dedicó una sonrisa y le tomó la mano - Por supuesto.

Ambos caminarón tomados de lamano al centro de una pista vacía. En ese momento sonaba una salsa.

-Sabes bailar salsa? - le preguntaba la chica a su amigo.

-Claro que si, soy muy bueno. Solo trata de segurime el paso si?

\- Ok, trataré.

Lo unico que Sasuke no sabía de Hinata era que ella tan buena bailarina como él, por lo que se sorprendió cuando le siguió el paso tan elegantemente mientras ella le sonreía con orgullo. Era una Hyuga después de todo.

Él al darse cuenta que ella podía bailar bien aquel ritmo desidió sacar sus mejores pasos. Pasos que Hinata le seguía agilmente.

Las vueltas y pasos que hacían eran de un nivel profesional. Tan bien se acoplaban el uno al otro que era como si hubieran ensayado aquella coreografía por meses.

Todos se reunieron a su alrededor para disfrutar mejor de aquellos dos.

Hinata sintió al ver aquellos dos ojos negros una tranquilidad que no había sentido desde hace mucho. Eso hacía que bailar con el azabache fuera más facil. Se sentía fluir tan natural que no notó cuando ambos comenzaron a sonreír tan divertidamente.

Sasuke realmente era buen bailarín. Hacía vueltas complejas, a veces la cargaba y giraba en su propio eje cómo los profesionales.

Y cuando la pieza terminó la giró antes de pegarla totalmente a su cuerpo. Sus rostros estaban tan juntos que ambos podían sentir sus aromas y sus corazones latir tan rápido.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos supo que pasó. Sua labios hacian contacto con los del otro.  
Fue un beso cálido, tierno, lleno de paz y pasión al mismo tiempo.

Ni supieron cuanto duró y no se despegaron hasta que escucharon los aplausos y silbidos de sus amigos.

-Wou, eso si que fue un buen final - dijo Kiba.

-Sabía que ustedes dos terminarían juntos - dijo Ino.

-Que molesta, Ino. Todos lo sabíamos - declaró Shikamaru con pereza.

Hinata se sonrojó y estaba a punto de esconderse en la espalda del moreno, pero Sasuke le tomo la mano con ternura, haciendo que ella se sintiera segura.

La fiesta fue más divertida después de eso.

...

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa Sasuke - le decía la ojiperla.

\- No fue nada - dijo el chico.

\- Es lindo que no me quieras soltar la mano - dijo ella mientras le sonreía y le apretaba más la mano.

\- Hinata, se que hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho, pero ultimamente no dejo de pensar en tí. El día del consierto algo hizo click entre nosotro. No se lo que tu sientes pero después de ese beso estoy más seguro de que quiero estar contigo. Tu que dices.

Hinata estuvo callada por diez segundos y luego lo miró con un poco de nervios.

-Siento lo mismo pero... pero tu eras el mejor amigo de mi ex novio y eres ex novio de mi ex amiga. Tengo un poco de miedo de que ellos dos se conviertan en fantasmas en nuestra relación si es que se da.

-No te preocupes por eso Hina. Te prometo que eso no nos pasará. Yo quiero estar contigo y ahora se que tu también quieres estar conmigo. Así que... - Sasuke acorraló a Hinata entre él y la pared mientras la aprisionaba con sus brasos. Se asercoba su oído para susurrarle - será mejor que digas que sí o si no no te dejaré en paz hasta que aceptes.

Hinata tembló al sentir su aliento sobre ella. Aquella voz la derretía de manera antinatural y hacía que sus rodillas temblaran.

\- No pensaba decirte que no, Sasuke.

Después de eso Sasuke no esperó más para besarla tan profundamente que le costaba respirar.

-Espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo pequeña princesa - le decía el con una voz grave y profunda.

\- Y yo espero que tu no me lastimes.

\- Jamas. Lo prometo.

Las vacaciones se habían terminado, una nueva etapa estaba a punto de comenzar y un aire nuevo se sentía en el aire.

Hinata no esperaba este giro de 180º . Su hilo rojo si que estaba muy enredado.


	13. Mientras pienso en ti yo

Capitulo 11: Mientras pienso en ti yo...

 _Where are Ü now - Justin Bieber ft Skrillex and Diplo_

Dos años habían pasado rápido. La universidad resultó ser un buen lugar para ser tu mismo y eso le sucedió a Hinata. Porfín pudo dejar a un lado su timidez para convertirse en una de las chicas populares, las chicas querían ser como ella y los chicos tenerla. Pero a ella eso no le importaba, saludaba a todos muy amablemente, después de todo era una niña de "buena familia" por lo que tenía que mantener una buena reputación, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de su nueva vida como adulto legal. A la ojiperla le gustaba ir a fiestas y conciertos y aunque no bebía alcohol ella disfrutaba mucho de ese ambiente lleno de música y baile en compañía de su mejor amiga y de su muy sexy novio. Así es, Hinata no era siega ni tonta como para no notar que su novio, Uchiha Sasuke, era el chico más guapo de la escuela y que muchas querían quitarselo, pero ella agradecía que él solo la quisiera a ella.

¿Cuándo se dió cuenta que él era el chico perfecto y que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo? Fue el día que bailo aquella salsa con él en la fiesta de Ino. No supo como y mucho menos por qué, solo paso. Si bien su relación comenzó con un poco de dudas, muy pronto ambos se sintieron tan comodos uno con el otro que era casi imposible estar separados. Entrenaban juntos en la hacienda Hyuga, ensayaban coreografías en el salón de baile de la escuela, cada que ella grababa una nueva canción o tocaba una nueva pieza en su violín él estaba en primera fila.

Como en el auditorio donde estaba ahora.

Era su segundo concierto. Aunque le gustaba cantar, aun le costaba trabajo hacerlo en público, por lo que prefería tocar el violín. Y era muy buena en eso.

Sasuke había tomado la especialidad de cine, así que siempre cargaba una cámara pequeña por si veía algo que lo inspirara. Él siempre grababa a la peliazul cuándo tocaba o cuándo cantaba solo para él o cuándo componía. Ese día no fue la excepción, el azabache estaba asta el frente grabando a su novia.

Por fin el concierto acabo y la respuesta del público fue grandiosa, todos aplaudían de pie mientras silvaban y vitoreaban a la Hyuga.

Hinata entró al camerino donde todos sua amigos la esperaban. Estaban Kiba y Shino que eran sus mejores amigos hombres, los que se encargaban de cuidarla y celarla cuando Sasuke no estaba. También estaban Shikamaru y Choji, el primero estaba muy comodamente sentado en un sofá que estava en el fondo y el otro a su lado mientras comía unos dulces que le dieron a su amiga como obsequio. Y claro no podían faltar Ino, que se encargaba de su vestuario y mucho menos su adorado novio. Nada ni nadie le faltaba...

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Hinata - le decía Ino mientras le tomaba las mano - siempre soñaste con momentos así.

\- Es lo que amo hacer y quiero seguirlo haciendo hasta que muera.

\- Te veías hermosa ahí arriba amor. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de tu pasión por lo que haces - le dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y luego la abrazaba.

-Gracias amor. Tu siempres estas ahí para mí, sin tí no tendría la fuerza para hacer esto - le sijo ella abrazandolo con fuerza y undiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

...Pero de vez en cuando pensaba en cierto rubio hiperactivo.

"¿Qué estaras haciendo ahora, Naruto?"

...

Eran las 2:30 am en Nueva York y un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio no sabía como es que había acabado con esa chica de largo cabello negro y piel blanca en aquel hotel de paso.

Al terminar su encuentro se despidió de ella prometiendole llamarla, obvio no lo haría. Se dirigió a su apartamento con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco pues mañana tendría un muy agitado día.

\- Al fin llegas jovencito, dónde estabas? - dijo alguien en la oscuridad antes de prender la luz de la lampara, la típica escena de cine.

\- Toneri, te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso - gruñó el rubio.

\- Lo siento, solo no podía dormir y me quedé viendo la tv hasta tarde. Cuando me hiba a ir a dormir escuché la puerta así que quise darte una sorpresa - dijo el chico de cabello blanco que estaba sentado en el sillón.

Otsutsuki Toneri, el compañero de departamentobde Naruto. Tenía el cabello blanco, la piel miy blanca, los ojos de un azúl casi blanco y una sonrisa gentil que al rubio lo sacaba de quisio porque le recordaba a alguien pero aun no sabía a quien. Estudiaba astronomía en la Universidad de Nueva York.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer, casi me da un infarto.

\- Te metiste con esa chica, verdad? Dime, ¿por qué siempre las buscas blancas con cabello negro y largo? ¿Tienes complejo de Blanca Nieves o algo así?

\- Solo cayate. Me voy a dormir. Por cierto, que hay de interesabte en la tv a esta hora.

\- Aaah eso, veía un video de mi prima en su ulutima presentación.

\- ¿A esta hora?

\- Ella vive en Japón, asi que es la única hora en la que podía enviarmelo y platicar con ella de como le fue.

\- Pensé que toda tu familia vivía aquí - dijo naruto con cara melancolica al escuchar que tenía familia en aquel país.

\- Es una prima lejana, pero la adoro como si fuera mi hermana, si algo le pasara reaccionaría muy mal.

Naruto sintió envidia de su amigo. El tenía una amiga a la que veía como hermana, pero ahora ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Por su culpa había perdido al amor de su vida y a su mejor amigo y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Bueno, no era solo su culpa, él también la tenía al acceder a su torpe propuesta.

Ya en su cama a punto de quedarse dormido escucho su teléfono sonar. Vió el número con asombro casi terror. Contestó.

\- Hola, Naruto, por favor no me cuelgues, necesitamos hablar.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente.

\- Hola, Sakura chan.

...

Hola chicos.

Antes que nada les doy las gracias a todas esas personitas que leen y votan y comentan mi historia. Muchisisisisisisimas gracias, me hacen muy muy feliz.

Y una disculpa si no actualizo muy seguido, pero estoy en un lío, no se con quien dejar a Hinata. Me gusta y amo el NaruHina pero también me gusta el SasuHina. No voy a dejar a Naruto con Sakura porque esa pareja nunca me gustó. El final yo sé cual es, pero aveces dudo en dejarlo tal y como lo tengo planeado.

Espero que sigan leyendo y que les siga gustando. Pueden preguntarme cualquier duda que tengan. Nos vemos pronto.

Ciao.


	14. Señora Uchiha?

Capitulo 12: Señora Uchiha?

 _My love - Justin Timberlake._

Ya habían pasado dos hermosos años de noviasgo con Sasuke y Hinata no podía estar más felíz. Tenía buenas calificaciones, sus habilidades con el _Juken_ ya eran equivalentes a las de Neji y su padre la apoyaba en lo que ella quisiera hacer incluyendo su relación con el Uchiha.

La familia Hyuga y la Uchiha siempre mantuvieron una buena amistad incluyendo a la desaparecida alianza Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Sasuke constantemente escuchaba de sus padres a la hora de la cena las miles de felicitaciones por tener por novia a una niña de familia como Hinata.

 _"Hinata chan es la chica más linda y educada que he conocido. No es por ser irrespetuosa pero Sakura chan no era tan buen partido para ti, era muy brusca para mi gusto. Además Hinata chan sabe cocinar riquísimo. No la dejes ir Sasuke, chicas como ella ya no se encuentran tan facil"_

Sasule solo asentía sin chistar, sabía que su madre se metería en un discurso de cómo la Hyuga era mejor que Sakura y que no debía dejarla ir. Su padre de vez en cuando concordaba con su esposa pero no opinaba, a excepción de hoy.

\- Sasuke, el otro día te ví entrenar con Hinata en el jardín y ví que ella es muy fuerte.

-Así es padre, ella ya alcanzó un nivel muy alto, después de todo será la proxima cabeza del clan Hyuga.

-Debes sentirte orgulloso de tenerla como compañera - le dijo Fugaku a su hijo mientras le tocaba el hombro.

\- Lo estoy padre.

El pelinegro había tenido una relación un tanto tensa con su padre desde que cambió de carrera, pero estos terminaron haciendo las pases cuando les dijo que salía con la heredera Hyuga y que ella como su carrera de artes lo hacían inmensamente feliz. Fugaku sabía que el engaño de Sakura lo había dejado muy mal, así que al ver a su hijo feliz no dudo en darle todo su apoyo.

El uchiha solo pensaba en todo esto mientras él y su novia calentaban en el salón de baile de la facultad de arte. Ya se había hecho costumbre que cada ultimo viernes del mes ellos armaran una coreografía. Pero esta no era una coreografía cualquiera. Sería la ultima del semestre, tenía que ser especial pues Sasuke se iría dos meses de intercambio a Londres en el proximo semestre a uncurso de dirección escenica.

-Estaa lista, Hina?

\- Si amor - Hinata le sonrió dulcemente.

Como extrañaría eaa sonrisa y esoa sonrojos que eran solo para él.

\- Pues comencemos.

Sasuke puso play a la canción, escogió My Love de Justin Timberlake. No solo era una de sus canciones favoritas sino que era una buena canción para lo que seguía.

Ambos bailaban perfectamente coordinados. Todos estos años siendo pareja no habían pasado en vano. Incluyeron los pasos principales del video clip de la canción. Fue sencillo para ellos.

Al final amboa acabaron exaustos. Hinata inmediatamente se ahogobcon el litro de agua que llevaba y se sentó en una de las cillas cerca de la ventana. Luego Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

\- Salió muy bien, no crees, hina?

\- Pues claro, eres el mejor bailarín que conozco - decía divertida.

\- Contigo ser yo mismo es tan facil como respirar - el moreno le tomo la mano con gentileza - quiero seguir así por mucho tiempo más.

\- Yo me siento igual contigo. Siempre fui algo tímida y me costaba relacionarme con los demás, pero cuando estoy contigo puedo ser yo misma y no quiero que eso acabe - dijo ella apretandole la mano.

\- Es por eso que te voy a decir esto - Sasuke metió su mano para sacar una cajita roja de su chaqueta. Se arrodiyó sin soltar la mano de una ojiperla sorprendida y dijo - Eras mi mejor amiga y sin darme vuenta te convertiste en la persona a la que yo más amo. Ahora ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Hinata se llevó su mano libre a la boca mientras lagrimas corrían por au rostro. De prontó se limpió las lagrimas y abrazó a Sasuke con fuerza y efusividad.

-Si, claro que si, mil veces si - le decía ella con alegría.

Cuando se separó le extendió izquierda a su novio para que le colocara el anillo. Era un anillo hermoso de color plata con una perla en el centro.

\- Esta perla me recordó a tus hermoso ojos como la luna. Estoy agradecido con kami-sama por ponerte en mi camino.

Y unieron su nuevo compromiso con un beso.

...

Hoooliiiiii

Hola chicos, aquí reportandome con ustedes.

Aaaaaaaw, imaginarme a Sasuke tan emotivo hace que sienta maripositas. Siempre me lo imagine duro por fuera pero todo un osito de peluche por dentro.

Ya casi se acerca lo bueno, lento pero seguro.

Gracias a todos ustedes por pasarse a leer esta historia y por tomarse el tiempo de seguirme y comentar. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. Los veo en el proximo capigulo.

Bye bye.


	15. Un mundo pequeño

Capitulo 13: Un mundo pequeño.

 _Oblivion - M83_

Aqueya conversación si que había sido inesperada y muy incomoda. Gracias a Sakura había estado de mal humor lo que restaba del semestre. No podía sacarse a Hinata de la cabeza y para olvidarla buscaba la compañía de cualquier chica que se dejara.

De tan solo recordar su platica con la pelirosa le volvía la desesperación y la duda.

- _Naruto, te juro que estoy muy arrepentida. Por mi egoismo e inseguridad perdí el amor de Sasuke kun, te perdí a ti que eres como mi hermano e hice que perdieras a tu mejor amigo y al amor de tu vida. Por favor perdoname - decía una Sakura a punto de llorar del otro lado de la línea._

 _\- Quieres por favor dejar las cosas como estan. Estaba muy bien antes de tu llamada. Suficiente castigo ha de ser estar cerca de él y que te desprecie._

 _\- No estoy en japón. Acepte la veca en Londres._

 _Eso sorprendió a Naruto, pero gracias a dios ella no lo veía._

 _-Así que solo huíste - le decía con voz fría._

 _\- Igual que tu - le dijo ella en tono serio - si de verdad la amas deberías volver por ella. Adios Naruto._

 _Y la llamada se cortó._

Sakura tenía razón, había huído como un niño que no quiere escuchar que se portó mal. Pero aun le quedaba la duda de quien era aquel chico que estaba con Hinata ese día y cómo conocía a Sasuke.

Cuándo llegó a su departamento,después de meterse con la chica en turno, se encontró con un Toneri apagando la tv mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Pensé que eras calculador, Toneri, nunca pensé en verte así de conmovido.

\- No te burles idiota. Es una ocación especial - dijo el peliblanco.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Mi prima ha vuelto a cantar - dijo Toneri llorando con alegría.

-Eso es todo?! Creí que te habías ganado la lotería o algo así.

-Es importante, ella no había vuelto a cantar desde que su madre murio y ella tiene una bellísima voz, mucho más que hace años. Me mando un clip que decidió hacer para un festival de la universidad - la nariz le escurría y le impedía respirar bien - ahora vuelvo, voy al baño.

Cuando Toneri se fue a Naruto le fue casi imposible no curiosear así que prendió la tv y reprodujo aquel clip.

 _"Oblivion, M83 cover by Konoha University"_

¿Konoha? Ahora sentía más curiosidad.

De pronto en un escenario se vislumbraba una pantaya enorme con imagenes del universo en movimiento y en medio una silueta femenina oscuresida muentras la música sonaba.

Y cuando la chica comenzó a cantar su cuerpo se ilumino dejandola ver.

Ahí estaba ella, su tormento y bendición personal. Hyuga Hinata. Con un bestido largo y blanco, con el cabello suelto y ondulado.

Toneri tenía razón, su voz era bellisima.

. _...You hearme calling, you hearme calling..._

Naruto soltó una lagrima travieza. Ella se veía hermosa, más madura. Parecía como si le estuviera cantando a él. Cantaba con tanto sentimiento que podía transmitirse aun en el video.

. _..And in your dreams you se us falling, falling..._

Aun la amaba, o más bien, su amor nunca desapareció, solo fue aumentando cada vez más. Lo trató de negar, pero ya no podía negarlo más. Cada chica con la que se metía tenía algo que le recordaba a ella y ahora lo entendía. Siempre estuvo buscandola.

 _...And say goodbye..._

Ya lo había decidido, regresaría por ella.

La última escena era un video casero donde Hinata interpretaba un pedazo de la canción solo con el piano dentro de un salón blanco con grandes ventanas que dejaban ver la luz del atardecer. Mostraba paz y armonía con ella misma. Cuando deja de tocar voltea a la camara y sonrie para luego despedirse con la mano.

Cuando acavó el clip alguien habló por detrás.

\- Sabía que te dió curiosidad, a caso no es una lindura mi adorada Hina chan?- dijo Toneri con orgullo.

\- Ella es tu prima? - dijo el rubio aun conmovido por ver de nuevo a Hinata - no se parecen.

\- Te dije que era lejana. ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- Es la chica de la que te hablé.

En eso tonerí paso de sorpreaa a furia para después darle un puñetaso muy fuerte en la cara a Naruto.

-¿Por qué fue eso? - decía el rubio mientras se sobaba.

-Por maldito infiel. Lastimaste a Hinata y eso no te lo voy a perdonar.

-Lo se, pero ella se cobró con la misma moneda.

\- De qué hablas? - dijo Toneri confundido.

-Ella también se metió con un tipo, lo encontré si camisa.

En eso el albino le muestra una foto en el celular. Su cara mostraba fastidio.

-¿Era este chico?

Naruto quedó en shok, era el mismo chico. Solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Hinata tenía razón, si que eres idiota. Debiste verle los ojos, son como los de ella. Él es Hyuga Neji, primo y casi hermano de Hinata y de Hanabi.

Naruto se dió un golpe en la frente. Como no se dió cuenta antes.

\- Hizashi san, el tío de Hinata, murio y Neji se mudó con ellos. Lo viste si camisa porque estaban entrenando. Eso es muy normal. Te mereces todo lo que te paso tarado de mierda.

Toneri si que estaba molesto.

-¿Y por qué casi su hermano?

-Hizashi san y Hiashi san eran gemelos idénticos, por lo que tienen el mismo adn. Eso quiere decir que Hinata y Neji son como medios hermanos. Tienen el mismo adn de sus padres, solo que diferentes madres - dijo un Toneri más calmado.

\- Si que soy un idiota. Pero aun no me explico como ella y Sasuke se conocen - dijo el rubio tocandose la barbilla.

-Ellos son amigos desde pequeños. Ambas familias tienen una buena relación y se frecuentan muy seguido. Tienen reuniones por pertenecer a las principales familias de Konoha.

\- Ya veo.

Hasta ahorita Naruto veía todo con claridad. Vaya error que cometió. Y los insultos que le dijo a la chica aquel día. Esperaba que cuando se vieran lo perdonara, porque definitivamente regresaría por ella.

\- De todos modos tu también tienes que empezar a ir a esas reuniones.

El ojiazul lo vió confundido.

\- Tu eres Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. El heredero del grupo Namikaze - Naruto lo vió con sorpresa - ¿creías que no lo sabía? Soy un Otsutsuki y mi familia también va a esas reuniones. Hasta Hinata lo sabe.

Perfecto, esta era su oportunidad para volver a verla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Voy a regresar. Pediré mi traslado.

Dijo el con una enorme sonrisa zorruna muy característica del él.

-Jamás te había visto sonreír así. Pues ni hablar. Nos iremos a japón.

-¿Irás conmigo?

-Claro, necesitaras todo el apoyo que se pueda.

Tanta alegría no cavía en el cuerpo de Uzumaki Naruto. Regresaría a Konoha y reconquistaría a su amada ojiperla. Todo estaría bien de ahota en adelante.

 _"Esperame Hinata. Sigue amando a este idiota"._

-Toneri ¿tienes más videos?

...

Hooliiiii

Espero les haya gustado el soundtrack y el capitulo de hoy. El imaginarme a Hinata cantando esa imagen apareció. Siento que es una canción perfecta para ella.

Si tengo faltas de ortografía porfa perdónenme.

Nos vemos la próxima.

Bye bye.


End file.
